


Just Apathy

by CoffeeSpice



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apathy, Depression, Gen, Logan Mentioned - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Patton Mentioned, Roman Mentioned, Self-Harm, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSpice/pseuds/CoffeeSpice
Summary: Virgil wakes up late, home alone, and apathetic.[REWRITING, NEW VERSION: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982794/chapters/47308378]





	Just Apathy

Since he had woke up today, Virgil had just felt apathetic, he didn’t know why, he just did.

He had assumed the others were out doing something, as he had missed breakfast and it was completely silent in the house, so, as he didn’t have anything to do, and even if he did, he had already forgotten. **_Whatever_**.

For a while, he just lay flat on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Eventually, he grabbed his phone from under his pillow. He scrolled through a few different apps on his phone before settling on listening to music with the volume down. From then on, he continued to stare up at the ceiling, for a while he had blanked out, and when he regained consciousness, he picked up his phone once again.

He realized he hadn’t even gotten up once, or even sat up, for that matter. He just shrugged that thought off, and started mindlessly taking random quizzes.

Virgil still had music on, but he hadn’t even payed attention to a single song, despite having been listening for at least 3 hours.

Finally, he heaved himself up and out of bed. His stomach growled, but he really _couldn’t care less._

He stood still for a while. Eventually he settled on grabbing a pocket knife from his nightstand and sitting down on the side of his bed. He didn’t even have one thought about it. He just put the blade to his arm and dragged it across repeatedly, mindlessly. A few minutes later he put it back, pulled his sleeve back down, and returned to his earlier position of laying flat on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

His brain quieted, and that was his only sign that he was passing out.

 

When he came to, it was dark outside and he could hear the faint murmurs of the other sides, who were now home.

He felt a little more, though not much. One of the few things that had registered to him, was the cuts on his arm stinging slightly.

This time though, he sat up, and scrolled through his phone for a while, before getting up, making himself look like he _wasn’t_ roadkill, and then joined the others downstairs, as if none of the earlier events had occurred.

Afterall, to the others, none of that happened, so why would they need to know? It’s not like Virgil’s mental state is getting worse and worse, and _definitely not_ like something catastrophic would happen if it didn’t get dealt with.

He was okay. _Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving it kinda open-ended, I'm not sure if I wanna make it a series? I'm already kinda working on one so I don't think I'll make this a series.


End file.
